


The challenge that spawned two Markiplier one-shots

by 70procent



Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), PewDiePie (YouTube RPF), Youtube RPF
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Snapchat, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8373025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/70procent/pseuds/70procent
Summary: Do not worry! The original character is harmless!
This is a challenge that went on for five hours with two of my friends (their masterpieces not included). To our disposal we had:
-One bowl with names and characters-One bowl with random words-One bowl with challenges-A notebook to write in-Pen/pencil/something to write with-Music-Snacks
We picked notes (varying in numbers between each story) from each bowl and had to include all.The time limit was decided by every person picking one song each per story and when the last song was over we got to finish our sentence and put our pen down.Obviously the stories were glorious and hilarity ensued. These are the two one shots with Markiplier I got to write.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mark sends a snap.

Mark took a picture and studied it very carefully, the lightning was shit and the grainy quality of the camera was nothing to speak of. He decided that this wouldn’t work and he slipped out of his robe and ventured into the living room. If one would need to send a sexy picture to Wade one needed those shoulders on display for a more sensual look. He couldn’t do this seriously. Because who did nowadays? He needed the other Youtuber to be uncomfortable, but the effect seemed to have been dampened by the frequency of said sensual pictures. He needed something more. Something provocative.

He angled his face to really catch the best “I just came”-look and twisted his body so the shoulders would look as stupidly sexualized as possible. The backlighting from outside fell absolutely perfectly and he could feel the sun warming his bare back though the glass doors. Not even clad in boxers he took a picture that cut just before it would be too inappropriate and snapped it with a filter and captioned it with

**_Whatcha doin sexy  ;* <3_ **

He gladly sent it and made his naked way to the bathroom to brush his teeth when his phone pinged with a snapchat notification. He opened Wade’s picture of a weirded out face, then he read the caption:  


_**Why is Jack outside staring through the doors? D:** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bowl gods gave me:
> 
> Characters:  
> 1.Mark Fischbach  
> 2.Male (writer's choice)  
> 3.Séan McLoughlin
> 
> Words:  
> 1.Snapchat  
> 2.Provocative  
> 3.Doors
> 
> Challenge:  
> 1.Write your story containing smileys and/or chat-language


	2. Uhh...Iplier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark is staring. Stop that.

Mark stared, and stared. He furrowed his brows and his lips thinned as he studied the person in front of him. Jack elbowed him in the side but he just couldn’t stop staring. 

  
Jack’s elbow met the area between his back and hip again. Mark didn’t even blink but opened his mouth only to have it click shut again. The pen between his fingers quivering. There were small drops of sweat on his lip. And his ears were turning redder than a sunburned Jack in Juli.  
  
Jack smiled and with a suspiciously well aimed and cruelly sharp jab to the spot for the third time he redirected Mark’s attention. With round eyes Mark turned his face towards his Irish friend and gaped again. Clearly unable to form thoughts or maybe even unable to stop and focus on one single though. Well the woman in front of them was… was… well, something…

  
She smiled and pulled her shirt down even more, clearly expecting Mark to reach forward and do his… thing. That is, write his name on her tanned chest. Her saggy skin wrinkling even further as she moved her bra out of the way.  
“Come on Mark. Make your oldest fan happy,” Felix said unhelpfully and slapped Mark on his back. “She’s turning 93 today and I promised her your autograph.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My notes:
> 
> Characters:  
> 1.Elderly woman  
> 2.Pewdiepie/Felix Kjellberg  
> 3.Mark Fischbach
> 
> Words:  
> 1.Click  
> 2.Quiver  
> 3.Happy  
> 4.Redirect
> 
> Challenge:  
> 1.Have at least 10 body parts  
> 2.One character has made a promise

**Author's Note:**

> The bowl gods gave me:
> 
> Characters:  
> 1.Mark Fischbach  
> 2.Male (writer's choice)  
> 3.Séan McLoughlin
> 
> Words:  
> 1.Snapchat  
> 2.Provocative  
> 3.Doors
> 
> Challenge:  
> 1.Write your story containing smileys and/or chat-language


End file.
